Słodkie Tortury
by Female Shinigami
Summary: Nio to kolejna opowieść... marne, ale no cóż... wkrótce wrzuce bardziej zaawansowane fanfiki, naprawdę...


Tytu³: S³odkie tortury

Autor: Female Shinigami

Pary: 1x2, 2x1,  
Ostrze¿enia: shonen-ai/YAOI, trochê przekleñstw... Ma³e wyt³umaczenie: jak mówiê, ¿e coœ jest shonen-ai to znaczy, ¿e ch³opcy siê kochaj¹ (chodzi o uczucia!!!) ew. ca³uj¹. Jak mówiê, ¿e coœ jest YAOI to znaczy to, ¿e ch³opaki siê kochaj¹, pieprz¹, uprawiaj¹ sex, czy jak tam to sobie chcecie nazwaæ. Ewentualnie, form¹ poœredni¹ jest shonen-ai/YAOI, co znaczy, i¿ pojawiaj¹ siê tylko podteksty i wszystko wskazuje na to, co oni robi¹, ale opisów NIE MA! Nio to wszystko jasne.  
Notka: W tym niema nic produktywnego. Poprostu siê nudzi³am w szkole.

!!! Te postacie nie nale¿¹ do mnie, nie zarabiam na nich i proszê nie pozywajcie mnie w s¹dzie, bo po co? !!!

S³odkie tortury

'I love You, I'll kill You' – ENIGMA

-OMAE O KOROSU, HEERO!!!

Quatre i Wufei o ma³o nie spadli z kanapy, a Trowa, który w³aœnie przyszed³ z kuchni nios¹c herbatê, o ma³o jej nie wyla³, kiedy z sypialni dwóch nieobecnych pilotów dosz³y ich przeraŸliwe krzyki Duo. Wszyscy trzej jednoczeœnie spojrzeli na schody, prowadz¹ce na wy¿sze piêtro. Nagle d¿wi otworzy³y siê z hukiem i Heero wypad³ z pokoju, ³api¹c po drodze lec¹cego za nim laptopa.

-WRACAJ TY TCHURZU!!!

Heero jednak zamiast wróciæ wyrwa³ z miejsca i pobieg³ w dó³ po schodach. Chwilê po nim z pokoju wybieg³ Shinigami, a jego iœcie morderczy wzrok utkwiony by³ w pilocie Wing'a, który chowa³ siê za zszokowanym Trow¹.

-Tu jesteœ! – Duo wrêcz wysycza³ te s³owa, a jego uœmiech wywo³ywa³ ciarki na plecach reszty pilotów. Szczególnie Heero...

D³ugow³osy nastolatek wystrzeli³ z miejsca, w stronê przera¿onego pilota 01. Ale gdy tylko siê do niego zbli¿y³, Heero zacz¹³ uciekaæ, biegaj¹c dooko³a pokoju. Przez dobre 5 minut ganiali siê miêdzy kanap¹, fotelami i telewizorem, podczas gdy reszta pilotów zamar³a w miejscu, nie bardzo wiedz¹c jak zareagowaæ.  
Nagle obaj zatrzymali siê, dok³adnie po przeciwnych stronach biednego mebla, okupywanego przez Quatre i Wufeia. Krótkow³osy ch³opak ju¿ jakiœ czas temu rzuci³ swojego laptopa na kolana Chiñczyka, by nie zniszczyæ go w czasie pogoni. Teraz obaj, on i pilot Deathscythe'a, patrzyli siê sobie w oczy. Tylko ¿e pierwszy pilot wygl¹da³, jakby by³ przera¿ony a zarazem czu³ siê... winny!?, natomiast w oczach drugiego pilota jaœnia³a istna ¿¹dza krwi.  
Duo uœmiechn¹³ siê i wyskoczy³ do przodu. Przelecia³ nad kanapa i siedz¹cym na niej Quatre, poczym wyl¹dowa³ prosto na Heero. Obaj przewrócili siê na pod³ogê i przeturlali kilka razy, w koñcu Duo zdo³a³ przekrêciæ Heero na brzuch i usi¹œæ na jego plecach. Z jednej ze swoich kieszeni wyci¹gn¹³ kajdanki i sku³ nimi swojego le¿¹cego kochanka.

-To za wszystkie tomy Gravitation!!! I za ca³¹ kolekcjê Chobbitsa!!! Za wszystkie moje serie anime!  
Drugi pilot zacz¹³ ³askotaæ Heero, który wi³ siê pod nim nie mog¹c przestaæ siê œmiaæ.

-D...duooo... ha ha ha ha ha ha...!!! Prze... ha ha... stañ!

-NIE! – ch³opak zacz¹³ mocniej ³askotaæ.

-Ta... ske... te! Trowa! – nikt nie reagowa³.

-Go... go... GOMEN, DUO!!! – Heero wykrzycza³ te s³owa resztk¹ swoich si³.

-I co, Heero? Nawet TY potrafisz siê œmiaæ! – Duo uœmiechn¹³ siê podstêpnie, zarzuci³ wycieñczonego nastolatka na ramiê i zacz¹³ go nieœæ w stronê ich wspólnej sypialni.

-Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Teraz zajmê siê twoim seksownym ty³kiem! – klepn¹³ Heero w poœladek, co sprawi³o, ¿e pierwszy pilot podskoczy³ delikatnie na jego ramieniu. Ju¿ wiedzia³, ¿e jutro, œniadanie zje na stoj¹co... Ca³y poczerwienia³ i spuœci³ wzrok by nie patrzeæ na resztê pilotów.

-Duo...!

-Oj daj spokój! I tak wiem, ¿e tylko na to czekasz!

Heero zd¹¿y³ poczerwienieæ jeszcze bardziej, zanim Duo wniós³ go do pokoju i zamkn¹³ d¿wi.

-..........

-..........

-..........

-To by³o dziwne! – Quatre zamruga³ pierwszy raz od d³ugiego czasu.

-Racja... – Trowa w koñcu usiad³, choæ jego herbata dawno ju¿ wystyg³a.

-Oooo... tak... – Wufei zapad³ siê g³êbiej w kanapê.

Wszyscy trzej popatrzyli siê na d¿wi za którymi znik³a dwójka pozosta³ych pilotów, a które nie otworzy³y siê, a¿ do po³udnia nastêpnego dnia...

OWARI


End file.
